


Really, I Just Want to Fly

by katieisperalda



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, I Need to Write More Plot, M/M, One Shot, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieisperalda/pseuds/katieisperalda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Taguchi could use magic only once, he would fly. Like Kame always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really, I Just Want to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for quite a long time, since I keep noticing how different Kame and Junno are, and how they have little interaction although they obviously appreciate each other's presence. I thought it would be interesting to see what Junno thought about that.  
> Comments are loved xD
> 
> In celebration of their Countdown Concert 2014-2015.

“If you could use magic, but only once, what would you do?”

“Really, I just want to fly.”

 

_Shin Shun Katsu Mode_

 

Taguchi cringed every time he reached that part of Shin Shun Katsu Mode DVD. But flying really was the first thing that passed his mind when he heard the question, and it just happened to slip out.

Thankfully the editors took it as a throwaway line, and moved on to the other members.

For once, Taguchi was happy to be ignored.

 

_Flying_

 

Unlike Taguchi, Kamenashi was always flying.

Hanging down from cages, dropping to the stage from mid-air, dancing on an umbrella, twirling around with firework sticks,… You name it, Kame had likely done it.

In the most graceful way possible, if Taguchi might add, as he rewatched 1582 for the umpteenth time. It was 12 midnight, and his apartment had ridiculously thin walls, so Taguchi had to turn the volume down.

He did not mind though, Taguchi thought, his eyes fixed to the screen as Kame rose from the stage, each hand holding a firework stick, tracing out spirals of sparkles in the air around him.

 

_Tell him_

 

KAT-TUN had a policy of not interfering with other members’ private business, so the only approval he got was from Ueda, on a night when they had had too much to drink.

(It was not so much an approval, but a “Tell him.” But from Ueda, it was as good as one – albeit one delivered between hiccups and slurs.)

That night was a rare occasion that Taguchi felt proud of himself, for staying sober enough to bring a spluttering Ueda home.

The feeling did not last long, however. By the next morning, Taguchi had decided he was definitely drunk, especially since he even seriously considered taking Ueda’s advice. Especially after Jin.

(It turned out this second analysis was more accurate: when they met at work, Ueda returned Taguchi’s bag and shoes that the latter had left at his house.)

 

_Jin_

 

Sometimes Taguchi wondered how Kame functioned after Jin. Or Jin after Kame, for that matters. He never heard the story from the two in question, but words got passed around, even in a group like KAT-TUN.

If he ever learned something from his members, it was that a couple of drinks or two had a funny way of loosening people’s tongues.

The story usually went like this: Kame knew about Jin’s … affection for him, but was concerned about his idol status more (you know, the part about being available to girls and what not). Thus he avoided Jin, to the point where even their friendship could not stand it.

Just as with any gossips, there were other versions as well: Kame confronting Jin and throwing away his pinky ring, Jin straight-up confessing to Kame, then getting rejected, Jin finding Kame not wearing their pinky ring anymore and, after waiting forever, took his off as well. (Conspiracy theories also existed: it was Johnny-san himself who told Kame to break off with Jin, for whatever reason – here was where the scope of theories became so wide that Taguchi found it hard to keep track.)

Whatever scenario was true, the starting and ending points were the same. They started as best friends, group mates, and ended with one not being able to say the other person’s name without a week time’s preparation.

The other? Taguchi could not tell; he had lost all contact with him.

The last thing Taguchi wanted was for the same thing to happen to him and Kame.

 

_Kame, the idol_

 

Taguchi was inclined to believe in the stories he heard secondhand, mainly because of two things.

One, he heard it from Nakamaru, who was close to both Jin and Kame, and who, despite his stoic appearance, would blush profusely when he was forced to tell lies.

Two, it fit the Kamenashi he knew. Especially the workaholic idol status part. The guy practically stayed in his manager’s car, travelling between studios and locations and drama shoots.

Which made Taguchi even more captivated when Kame’s every appearance was perfect skin perfect hair perfect voice. Editing could only do so much. This was real.

Or unreal, depending on your point of view, thought Taguchi, as he paused the video and stared at Kame’s face in yet another variety show. Kame was frozen mid-laugh, and the only people who could possibly knew that he had to rush there after a drama shooting that lasted from 8pm the day before until 5am and a full day rehearsal would be the members and his manager.

 

_What Taguchi knew_

 

Taguchi kept an index of what he knew about Kame. Not physically – that would be creepy – but in his head. He liked to count them off when he slept. Recently he had started cataloguing them into what the fans also knew and what only him (and may be the other members) knew.

For example, he knew Kame’s favorite color, Kame’s favorite cuisine, Kame’s favorite type of wine, all of which the fans also knew.

He knew Kame’s address, Kame’s phone number, Kame’s mail, which the fans would kill to know.

He also knew Kame’s favorite karaoke song, the part of choreography that took Kame the longest to get, the sound Kame made when he was drunk.

 

_What he didn’t_

 

Taguchi had his sleeping rituals. First, he always had to set his alarm to Wilds of My Heart. Second, he had to count off the things in his index about Kame. Third – and this was reserved for sleepless nights – he would start listing what he did not know about Kame.

Unlike the first index, this second one was not in order, and was often half forgotten when Taguchi woke up. Taguchi did not mind, though – there were too many things that he did not know about Kame to even fit in a night anyway.

Kame was alone. But most people in this business are. Possibly Taguchi was too, he just hadn't realised it yet.

 

_Kame and Taguchi, the idols_

 

Although they were in the same group, it was obvious that Kame and Taguchi were two different types of idols.

Kame was the ikemen type, popular with girls, and the king of fan service and making concert halls explode in unanimous shouts.

Taguchi was the funny-by-way-of-lame type, adored in a pat-head-oh-you-are-so-cute way, playing his type so well that people were genuinely surprised by how well he performed on stage.

He wished somebody had told him before his first solo appearance, that never did juggling and telling puns go with ikemen and being sexy. He might have changed his mind, did something more … normal.

But then Taguchi would have nothing to contribute to KAT-TUN. It was not like the agency was lacking of people whose name started with “T”.

And KAT-TUN was Kame’s life, and now that he knew what it was like to be in, he definitely did not want out.

 

_Telling puns_

 

Obviously, Taguchi liked it when Kame laughed at his puns. He liked it whenever anyone laughed at his puns actually – since such occurrences were few and far between.

But he also liked it when Kame was annoyed, and glared at him, or told him to shut up.

What he could not stand was when Kame proceeded with his make-up as if Taguchi had not said anything. Or when Kame did notice him, but then spoke in an even tone: “Oh, Taguchi-kun, have you looked at the revised schedule for Saturday? Our recording will be pushed up by an hour…”

Taguchi would rather he arouses some emotions – even negative ones – than none.

 

_Okinawa_

 

Taguchi could not help but notice the flicker in Kame’s eyes at the mention of Okinawa for the next episode of Tame Tabi. Nor could he ignore how often Kame would zone out, staring at a point in the distance with his eyes glazed over when they were on the island.

This time, Taguchi did not need alcohol to know the full story. The Okinawa story was as famous as Akame itself.

Maybe it was his own imagination, but Kame looked even more alone after the shoot.

But people in this business are. Wasn’t that why Taguchi chose this character in the first place?

Iriguchi, Deguchi, Taguchi desu! It’s easier to always talk and smile and look happy, so that you don’t have to try hard to hide real sadness, yoroshiku ^^

 

_Talking_

 

It was also easier for Taguchi to talk a lot, so that he could fill up the silence that would inadvertently arrive whenever Kame and he hung out.

The funny thing was, he could never talk enough to get something back from Kame. Something interesting, something of substance, something besides “you’re annoying” or “shut up” or “what do you think of the choreography” or “pass me the peanuts”

 

_LIPS_

 

Taguchi stared at his reflection in the mirror. One more time. This time he would do it for sure.

Ready. Here goes.

He slid his finger from between his lips, pressing them together in the way he saw Kame did during LIPS. It had to work. He had done the exact same thing Kame did.

The sound came off flat and wobble and definitely not sexy.

 

_Vocal lessons_

 

Although debut idols were not required to take vocal lessons (mostly because of their busy schedules), Taguchi still arranged for one every Tuesday night. He had to pay the coach extra to convince her to take up such a late slot.

The lessons did help, but Taguchi soon came to terms with the fact that he would never be as good as Kame.

Much less Jin.

 

_Live_

 

“Kamenashi… Kazuyaaaaaaa,” the announcer’s voice echoed through the dome, and was immediately followed by thunderous clapping and shouting from the fans.

From the corner of his eyes, Taguchi could see Kame, waving his hands at the audience, calling for more shouts.

The fans, of course, loved it. They loved everything he did.

Kamenashi Kazuya, had always been everyone’s.

And that was fine with Taguchi, since it meant he had a bit of Kame as well.

Better than if he was no one’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of trouble deciding whether to call him Taguchi or Junno. I always refer to him as Junno, but somehow in the fic Taguchi sounds better :)  
> The quote from the start is from Shin Shun Katsu Mode DVD.  
> Everything about Akame is my own interpretation of the story. (I ship Akame, so I might have gone a bit overboard ^^)


End file.
